When Words Fail
by anonymouslywriting4life
Summary: Sometimes words aren't enough. Not even fifty. A Max and Fang oneshot. 50 Words Challenge. R&R, please!


**Summary: 50 words. Sentences that show the meaning of those words for the flock.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, James Patterson does.**

**Pairing: Max and Fang. Also some family and friendship stuff.  
><strong>

**Timeline: All over.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#01 – Walking<strong>

"Oh my God!" She throws her hands up in the air and walks off, leaving behind a very confused bird-kid.

**#02 - Waltz**

"You are fridges with wings!" He says with every punch. "We are freaking ballet dancers!" She watches in awe as Fang finishes with a heavy growl, effectively ending the dance in the air the Eraser and him had been performing.

**#03 - Wishes**

"It's 11:11, Max! Make a wish." Nudge cries and Max glances at Fang briefly, the sole look showing their twin hopes.

**#04 – Wonder**

He gazes at her with more emotion than they have ever seen, so they let him be, and watch the blonde-streaked girl fly in the sunlight.

**#05 – Worry**

She bites her lip and he resists the urge to kiss the crease on her forehead off, busying himself with his laptop.

**#06 – Whimsy**

"You set off three stink bombs in that school because you thought _it was fun?_!" Max's eyes blaze and Fang merely lifts an eyebrow in that way he knows she hates as he stands quietly next to Iggy and Gazzy.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

"It's called _recycling_, you idiot," she says tightly, her fists curled and her stance tense, as she stares at the offending litterer.

**#08 – War**

"Oh, now, this is _war," _Max mutters tightly under her breath, as Fang shows her the fifth pair of jeans Iggy has destroyed.

**#09 – Weddings**

"I want a creamy white dress with lots of laces and bows; _oh, _and one of those thingies that are attached to the dress that trail behind...called trains, I think..." Nudge rambles on as they pass by a wedding store on their way to the Martinez house. Angel pierces Max with a look.

"When are you and Fang getting married?"

**#10 – Birthday**

His dark eyes smolder as he captures Max's lips with his own. "Happy Birthday," he whispers.

**#11 – Blessing**

She watches him under her lashes as he suddenly tenses, lifts his hands to his face, and releases a tremendous sneeze. "Bless you," she says, grinning at his slightly red face.

**#12 – Bias**

"You look beautiful," Fang murmurs, his breath against her neck.

"Aren't you a little biased?" She grins and leans into his touch.

**#13 – Burning**

"I need to burn it closed," The strawberry blonde says tersely, his fingers wavering over the dark-haired one's gash. The fearless leader swallows the lump in her throat and lights a match.

**#14 – Breathing**

As he settles into his watch, he listens to the flock around him, the steady up and down of their breathing.

**#15 – Breaking**

"Is everyone okay?" She asks, concerned, her motherly nature taking over.

"I think...I broke my hand," Fang says quietly, his eyes never leaving her face.

**#16 – Belief**

"Of course we believe in you."

"Do you, do you really?" She gazes into his dark eyes for answers to impossible questions.

**#17 – Balloon**

"Can we get one? Please, please?" Angel and Nudge pull the Bambi eyes and Fang and Max have no choice but to walk over to the costumed Mickey Mouse and buy two balloons.

**#18 – Balcony**

They hold hands as they soar over all the apartment balconies.

**#19 – Bane**

The still and dark one protectively moves in front of the leader when the blonde-haired man, the bane of their existence, walks in.

**#20 – Quiet**

For once, all is still as Nudge finally falls asleep, and the two sit in companionable silence, letting it say what words couldn't.

**#21 – Quirks**

She jumps. "Will you stop doing that?"

"What, breathing?" He smirks.

**#22 – Question**

"Will you shut up and listen to me for once?" She shouts wildly, and all the questions stop.

**#23 – Quarrel**

"I'm going to kill Ari," Fang says, wiping his bleeding lip and not meeting Max's eyes. The grudge lasts until said victim's death.

**#24 – Quitting**

"She'll never stop, you know." And Fang nods because if he knows anything at all, it is that.

**#25 – Jump**

"I don't have to jump," she says, and he looks at her like she's crazy. She spreads her wings. "I can just fly," she laughs as she leaps up, flapping her creamy, dappled wings.

**#26 – Jester**

"Aren't you just the most hilarious thing ever created?" She grouches, and he grins cockily.

"Well, yes."

**#27 – Jousting**

Her competitive streak won't let her live it down, and she vows to get him back whatever it takes, and to never dye her hair red because she will _never_ play down to that level.

**#28 – Jewel**

"Is Max wearing _jewelry_?" Gazzy asks disbelievingly, and she hits him, a red blush forming on her cheek, the kind Fang can't take his eyes off.

**#29 – Just**

"It's just a spider," he says, and she laughs unevenly, still holding on to his hand for all her worth.

**#30 – Smirk**

"You did it again, didn't you? You and Gazzy were at it again, weren't you? Stop smiling like that and tell me, you idiot!" Iggy just keeps smirking.

**#31 – Sorrow**

He watches her watch the coffin slowly lower down into the ground, and for a moment, he wishes he could take back the grudge he formed so long ago, if only to get that expression off of her face.

**#32 – Stupidity**

He curses his stupidity at having taken it too far, as he watched her fly off into the sunset.

**#33 – Serenade**

Fang wishes he had a singing voice to speak of so he could give her something besides flowers on Valentine's Day.

**#34 – Sarcasm**

"No shit, Sherlock," she sneers, her face livid with violent passion.

**#35 – Sordid**

"Oh my God," she says, and Fang wishes with all his heart that he could cover her eyes from this filth.

**#36 – Soliloquy**

Fang was never the type to talk that much, but he suddenly finds himself wishing he wasn't labeled 'the quiet one,' just so he could express his frustration in other ways besides violence.

**#37 – Sojourn**

"We can't stay here for that long," she says sadly, and, for the first time in her life, the aroma of chocolate chip cookies does nothing to calm her anxieties.

**#38 – Share**

As children always living on the run, they learn to never keep things from each other, for one never knows when it could be a matter between life or death.

**#39 – Solitary**

Sometimes, she wishes she could get rid of her responsibilities and be alone, if only for a little bit.

**#40 – Nowhere**

There are so many places they could end up in or at, but none of them are appealing.

**#41 – Neutral**

"I'm staying out of this one." He says to both of the eyes glaring at him, one pair heart-melting chocolate brown, the other Bambi-sized hazel.

**#42 – Nuance**

"I hate you." She glares at him, but he takes it in stride. By now, he's learned to detect all her different tones.

**#43 – Near**

He's the only one she's let get near to her heart. He knows and takes full responsibility for protecting it, even if he's not very good at it just yet.

**#44 – Natural**

Fang adjusts his wings to be just so, gliding with the hawks and, for just one second, feeling completely normal.

**#45 – Horizon**

She takes his hand and tells him to look out as far as he can see and to tell her what's there. He shrugs and, without ever looking away from her, says quite truthfully: "You."

**#46 – Valiant**

When the flock falls asleep, the tall, skinny, strawberry blonde breaks down and beats his hand against the tree, shaking with fatigue and helplessness at not being able to see.

**#47 – Virtuous**

Contrary to popular belief, Max and Fang are _not_ sleeping together...not in that way, anyway.

**#48 – Victory**

When he kisses her in the air above the sea as the flock plays with the dolphins, she feels like she's won something. She doesn't know what, but she feels as if it's important.

**#49 - Alcohol**

"Why," Max asks with a raised eyebrow, "do you have a 6-pack of beer behind the _Bible_, of all books?" Iggy desperately fumbles for an answer.

"Fang put it there!" He says, and Fang's eyes widen as Max shoots her death stare at _him_, and he turns to glare at Iggy, who, fortunately for him, can't see it.

**#50 – Defeat**

"I think I'd make the better leader." Angel says, and Fang can see part of the light in Max's eyes go out and her shoulders sag in a failure he so desperately wants to tell her she doesn't deserve.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please visit my LJ for more information. It's listed on my Profile under my homepage.<strong>

**Also, I think this will be my last post for approximately two weeks because I'm off to Turkey tomorrow.**

**Until then,**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE.**


End file.
